Naruto the Devil King
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto has just awakened his Devil power's which were sealed when Kyubi was sealed into him, how Naruto deal with life as a shinobi while fighting rouge ninja, fallen angle's, angles, other Devils, while also trying to preform his job as a devil, as well as learning to become the next ruler of hell? Rated M for later chapters NarutoxRiasxAkenoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy's it's me, I decided to try out a Highschool DxD naruto crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic power/Bijuu/ Summon talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I love both of them.**

_Inside a dark room lit only by candles, a man sat in on a throne looking at a boy of about fifteen with a small smirk on his face; the man on the throne looked to be about twenty, with blood red hair and blue-green eyes; he was Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the four great Satan's that ruled over the underworld._

_The boy he was looking at was had a nervous look face as he stared at the man; he had golden blonde hair and cauldron blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek and was wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit; the boy was Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki clan and nephew to Sirzechs, though he didn't know that yet._

"_Who are you, and where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around nervously; and why shouldn't he be, he had gone to bed in his apartment and had woken up in front of this man, he could tell that this wasn't a dream, since he could feel heat from the candle near him, but knew he wasn't awake._

"_Calm down Naruto," Naruto glanced at the man curious as to how he knew his name. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, the older twin brother of Kushina Uzumaki and your uncle," Naruto stiffened at that, was this guy really his uncle._

"_Now I know you have a lot of questions, but they will have to wait, we don't have much time right now," Naruto slowly nodded his head, since his instincts were telling him not to argue with this guy. "Good, now the reason I have called you here is to tell you that my little sister, your aunt, will be coming to the Elemental nations, along with her followers, in order to train you in the way to be a be what you were meant to be, a Devil._

_Naruto blinked at that before digging his pinky in his ear, he must have miss heard this guy. "I'm sorry, but did you just say I was a Devil?"_

"_Yes Naruto, you are one of the last Devils of the Uzumaki House, and the heir," Naruto stared at the man a second before laughing._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but I think you got me confused with somebody else," Naruto said, there was no he was an heir to anything, he was just a street brat that the fourth had sealed Kyubi into, yes he knew about Kyubi, how could he not when everyone called him Kyubi brat._

"_I'm not mistaken, I have been watching you ever since the day you were born, and I do apologize that I couldn't do anything to help you, which is why I am doing something now," he had Naruto's full attention now, he couldn't do anything to help Naruto before because when Kyubi was sealed into Naruto his devil powers were also sealed, which is why this was his first time interacting with him, the seal on Naruto's power's had broken. "Naruto, I have decided that you shall mare my younger sister Rias Gremory, which is one of the reason's she is headed to the elemental nations."_

_Naruto blinked and dug his finger in his ear again; sure he had misheard him again. "I'm sorry, but it sounded like you just said I was going to be marrying my aunt."_

"_Yes, but not for a while, now we are almost out of time, but when you wake up there will be a bag and a book on your dresser, the bag will contain your evil pieces, and the book will explain about the evil pieces and the ratings game, I will explain things further after I speak with your Hokage, and you will meet Rias when you arrive at the academy," Before Naruto could say anything Sirzechs raised his hand and Naruto found himself being pushed back._

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed, before squinting his eyes, trying to block out the rays of the early morning sun light.

"Man, that was one weird dream," Naruto said as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, completely missing the bag and book that were sitting on his dresser.

After completing his morning routine, Naruto looked in the mirror before letting out a startled yell and falling on his butt. Shaking his head and standing up, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into the mirror and found that his blonde hair had become blood red, the same color as the man in his dream, who had claimed to be his uncle.

Remembering the man's words, Naruto ran to his dresser where he found a bag full of fifteen chest pieces, the only piece missing being the king, and a book. Opening the book, Naruto learnt that the chest pieces in the bag were called evil pieces, which he could use to revive someone as a devil, making them his servant and part of his family, though he could also use them on someone who wasn't dead and turn them into a devil.

Before he could read any farther, his alarm clock went off, telling him he was going to be late, quickly grabbing his things, Naruto hopped out of his window and flew through the air, seeing as two bat like wings had appeared behind him, which freaked him out before he remembered the man telling him he was a devil.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he would think over everything later, Naruto flew to the academy and headed to his class room, his wings disappearing once he had landed.

"_Man this is so annoying,"_ Naruto thought as he read through the book explaining about the evil pieces, their purpose, and how the ratting games worked. _"According to this, I can use an evil piece to bring someone back from the dead, thus turning them into a devil and my servant, but I can also use it to turn someone who's still alive into a devil, it will stop their heart for about a minute before reviving them."_

"Yo Naruto, what cha reading?" Naruto glanced up from the book to see one of his only friends in the village, Shikamaru Nara, the heir to the Nara clan and the laziest boy in the academy.

"It's a book on chest, I'm trying to trying to study up so I can beat you more time's then we draw," Naruto smirked; even though he played the idiot, Naruto was actually one of the top students, he knew a lot of jutsu, which he had gotten from his fellow perish of the village, Anko Mitarashi, and was a master strategist, thanks to all the games of chest he played against Shikamaru, either wining, stalemating, or losing, thought it was normally a stalemate.

"Like that will help you any," Shikamaru said with a chuckle, he knew the book wasn't about chest, but he knew Naruto would tell him when he was ready, he trusted the blonde turned redhead Jinchurikki with his life, even if no one else in the village did, though he did have to wonder about Naruto's hair.

Before anything else could happen, the door to the room opened and in walked Iruka Umino, their chunin instructor.

"Alright everyone, quite down," he said and the class, in one of their rare moments, fell quiet, since it was almost unheard of for Iruka to be late to class. "Good, now before we begin Naruto, the Hokage wants to see, you," chuckles broke out around the classroom, as Naruto, ignoring everything, collected his things and headed for the Hokage's office.

"_Weird, I wonder what the old man wants,"_ Naruto wondered to himself as he walked past the secretary, who was trying to stop him, and entered the Hokage's office.

"Yo old man, did you…call…me?" Naruto stopped speaking as he entered the room, the reason, sitting before the old man was Sirzechs, along with other people he didn't recognize.

The first was a woman in her early twenty's standing next to Sirzechs; she had silvery hair and matching eyes, she was wearing a maid outfit and had an air of power that was only surpassed by Sirzechs.

Leaning against the wall, with a look in his eye that Naruto recognized as a perverts gleam, was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing what appeared to be a school uniform, like the one's civilians children wore.

Next to him was another boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, he was also wearing a school uniform like the first boy.

The third person at first glance looked like a girl with blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes, nut upon closer inspection Naruto realized he was a boy wearing what he assumed was a female version of the uniform the first two boys were wearing.

Sitting on a couch against the wall was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a long dark teal nun outfit, which made her look really cute.

Next to her was a woman with long silvery hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a blue business suit and skirt, which gave her an air of authority.

The last person on the couch was a petit girl with white hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a female school uniform and had a blank look on her face, though it made her look cute.

On the other side of the office, leaning against the wall and looking out the window, was another girl with blue hair and brown eyes; unlike the other girls she was wearing a skin tight black body suit under a white cloak.

Standing next to the chair next to Sirzechs was a buxom young woman with violet eyes and very long black hair which was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon which kept it in place she was also wearing the school uniform along with a pair of black knee-high socks.

The one that caught Naruto's attention however, was the girl sitting in the chair next to Sirzechs. The person was a buxom girl with blue-green eyes, though her most distinctive feature was her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top and her loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face; she was wearing the same uniform as the other girl and had a small kind, warm smile on her face which caused Naruto to freeze upon seeing it.

"Ah Naruto, thank you for coming," Sirzechs said with a smirk at the sight of his nephew, whose face was trying to match his new hair color as he stared into Rias's eyes, Rias doing the same thing.

"Ah, right," Naruto said shaking his head and snapping himself out of his daze. "Um, you called for me old man?" Naruto turned to face the old Hokage, while keeping the girl he figured was his aunt, Rias Gremory, in his sights out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ah yes, well you see Naruto, I called you here at the request of Lord Sirzechs here, who is claiming to be your uncle," the old man said nervously.

Everyone in the room except for Sirzechs, the woman next to him, Rias and the girl next to her, gained wide eyes as they turned to face Naruto.

"Yeah that's right," he turned to Sirzechs. "Thanks for the gifts by the way, they'll come in handy later," he grinned as he pulled out the book and bag of evil pieces.

"You are quite welcome Naruto, they are rightfully yours as heir of the Uzumaki house," Sirzechs said with a small. "However that is not why I called you here," a circle appeared on the floor before a chair appeared out of nowhere. "Please have a seat."

Once Naruto was seated Sirzechs nodded his head. "Good now let me introduce you to everyone, the woman next to me is Grayfia Lucifuge, my wife and Queen," Grayfia nodded her head to Naruto, who returned the gesture. "Next to me, as you may have guessed is my youngest sister, Rias Gremory," Rias gave him a warm smile which caused his face to glow a little. "I will allow her to introduce her peerage," Rias nodded.

"As my brother said, I am Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory house," Naruto nodded his head giving her a one of his true smiles, which surprised the Hokage since he had only seen one of them himself. "Behind me is my Queen, Akeno Himejima."

"It's nice to meet you," Akeno said with a sultry smile, which reminded Naruto of his fellow perish.

"Next we have my Bishops, first is Asia Argento," the girl in the nun dress gave him a small nervous smile then blushed a little when he looked at her. "As well as Gasper Vladi, a Dhampir," the Dhampir nodded to Naruto, who nodded back.

"After that, we have my Knights, Yuuto Kiba," the blond boy nodded with a smile. "And Xenovia," the blue haired girl gave him a deep bow, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Then we have my Rooks, Koneko Toujou," the petit nodded with a blush, though still kept the blank look on her face. "And Rossweisse."

"You can just call me Ross," said the silver haired woman, who was looking at him with a rather large grin and a small blush, which made Naruto wonder why all of the women in the room, except Grayfia, were blushing when they looked at him.

"And last but not least my Pawn, Issei Hyoudou," the boy with the perverted gleam in his eye grinned and gave Naruto a thumbs up, which he ignored, causing the boy to facefault.

"Um it's nice to meet you all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nephew of Sirzechs and Rias, and Heir to the Uzumaki house, I hope we can all get along," Naruto gave them all one of his patented foxlike grin's, which caused all of the girls to light up, even Grayfia had a little pink in her cheeks.

"Good now that introductions are over, allow me to explain why I have called you here," everyone turned their attention to Sirzechs. "As I told you last night Naruto, you are a devil and heir to the Uzumaki devil house, as well as Rias's fiance," Rias's eyes, along with that of everyone except for Naruto and Grayfia, widened.

"Yeah, you told me this last night, though I have to decline," Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from his uncle and a slightly hurt look from Rias. "It's not that she's not beautiful or that I don't want to marry her, it's just that I don't know her, and wouldn't feel right about forcing her into a marriage like that."

A proud smirk crossed Sirzechs face at these words. "Which is exactly why you are going to marry her, just not now," now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "Naruto, you truly are the heir to the Uzumaki house, and are exactly like your mother, you don't want to force something onto someone, which is exactly why I have chosen you to be her groom, as well as my future successor."

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering, but since this is mostly going to take place in the Naruto world, I added everyone from Rias's peerage, though this is before her rating game with Rizer and after she get's Asia, so both Issei and Asia are new to being Devils.**

**Peerage**

**Naruto: King, ?: Queen, ?: Bishop, ?: Knight, ?: Rook, ?: Pawn**

**Rias: King, Akeno: Queen, Asia/Gasper: Bishop, Yuuto/ Xenovia: Knight, Koneko/Rosswiesse: Rook, Issei: Pawn**

**Sirzechs: King, Grayfia: Queen, ?: Bishop, ?: Knight, ?:Rook, ?: Pawn**

**Harem**

**Naruto: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, ?**

**Issei: Asia, Koneko,**

**Thank again for reading and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy's it's me, I decided to try out a Highschool DxD naruto crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic power/Bijuu/ Summon talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I love both of them.**

Naruto stared at Sirzechs for what seemed like an eternity, as his words were repeated in Naruto's mind, his future successor, this was a little strange.

"Um… not to be rude, but do you think you could explain that a little more?" Naruto asked trying to wrap his head around his uncle's words, by the look of it, so was everyone else.

"Very well, as you know I am Sirzechs Lucifer I am the leader of the four great Satan's and the ruler of the Underworld, and I believe that you Naruto, have the potential to surpass me in power one day," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah that's the part I'm having a little trouble with, how exactly am I suppose to surpass you, I just learnt that I'm a devil?" Naruto asked, really confused, he figure the Kyubi would give him a little boost in power but that was it.

"I guess in order to fully understand why I believe you will surpass me, I should give you a little history lesson on your world," Sirzechs said, getting a nod from Naruto. "Very well but do not interrupt, I don't want to have to repeat myself," everyone nodded.

"Good, now as you all know, Devil's, Angle's, and Fallen Angles have been at war with each other for countless centuries, during that time, members of all three race's had children with humans, creating half-breed's, most of whom were pulled into the war and fought for the side none human parent fought for.

"Over time however, the half-breeds had more children, who while not gaining the magical power of their parents or ancestors were physically stronger and faster, but they refused to fight in the war; now at the same time, there were three family's one of Devil's, one of Angle's and one of Fallen, these three family's refused to fight in the war, so using their combined power's they created this dimension, where the decedents of the three races who did not have magic, could live in peace.

This worked for a few hundred years before war broke out here in this dimension; in order to stop the war a queen ate the fruit of a tree known as the Shinju, which gave her the power to stop the war, the powers were then passed down to her son, who you all know as the sage of the six paths.

The rest has been told throughout your history, or most of it anyways, the Shinju, angry that it's power was taken, became what you all know as the Ten tailed beast, which the sage sealed into himself, before teaching the world how to use the power's he gained from his mother, what you all know as chakra, before he created the nine tailed beast.

After that came the clan wars as people who developed special ability's thanks to the chakra began fighting amongst themselves for land and power, then came the creation of the shinobi village's as well as the creation of the five great nations which make up the Elemental Nations.

During this time the three families that made up the Devil, Angle, and Fallen house's intermingled and mixed with the other's, over time creating their own clans, three very famous clan's that you all know the Angle's created the Senju clan, the Fallen created the Uchiha clan, and the Devil's created the Uzumaki clan.

Over time things were as I said war among the clan's, before six half-breed's emerged out of the three clan's, from the Senju was Hashirama, and his younger brother's Tobirama and Itama, from the Uchiha were Madara and Izuna, and from the Uzumaki was Mito; Itama and Izuna both died during the clan war's, and Madara and Hashirama both created the hidden leaf, with Hashirama marrying Mito, thus bringing the strongest members of each of the three races together, and the rest I trust you know from there," Naruto and the third nodded their heads.

"Well my mother was a member of the Uzumaki clan before they created the elemental nations, then me and my sister Kushina were born, I remained as part of the Gremory house like our father and Kushina came here as a pure blood devil to represent the Uzumaki house like our mother, when she arrived she had Kyubi seal into her by our distant cousin Mito, and over time she fell in love with you father Minato Namikaze, who was surprisingly a half-breed between an Angle and a Fallen, though neither were part of the Senju or Uchiha clans," Naruto's eyes widened at this, his dad was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and he was part Angle and Fallen.

"During the third shinobi war, before your parents were married, Minato died from blood loss, the reason no one knows this is because only Kushina was around at the time, and she used one of her evil pieces on him, he became her queen, and was her first and only evil piece," Naruto's eye began to widen in understanding.

"The reason I believe you are the person to succeed, is because while you dad was reborn as a devil, he was an Angle and Fallen, and even though you are a pure blood devil, you still have his power's as both an Angle and Fallen," Sirzechs smiled as realization dawned on Naruto, as well as everyone else in the room.

"Wow, that's…a lot to take in…I…I need some time to think," without waiting for a reply Naruto ran and jumped out the window, spreading his wing's and flying away, missing a concerned look he got from Rias and Akeno.

A few hours later Naruto was sitting on top of the tower in the middle of training ground forty four, watching as the sun set, it had been a few hours since he left the old man's office and he had come to the only place in Konoha where he could get any peace, since only two people willingly entered the forest, him and his fellow pariah, Anko Mitarashi.

"So this is where you've been," Naruto glance over his shoulder at the voice to see Anko walking up to him. "So what's on your mind, anything I can help you with?" she asked sitting next to him causing him to glance at her; Anko was a rather tall woman with purple hair and light brown eyes, she was wearing a long tan trench coat, an orange skirt and a fishnet shirt.

"I doubt it," Naruto said turning his attention back towards the setting sun.

"Don't be so sure," she wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him close to her. "When you didn't return to the old man's office after about an hour, they called me, he explained the entire situation to me and asked me to come find you, so what's on your mind?"

"It's really nothing, it was just a lot to take in," he said giving her a true smile. "I mean wouldn't you want a few hours to mull thing over if you were give a history lesson that ended with you learning your dad was the fourth hokage or that your uncle, who's king of the underworld, wants you to succeed him some day?"

"Your right I would want to clear my head, but remember you got people who are worried about you," a light behind them caused them to turn as Rias and Akeno appeared out of a magic circle, worried looks on their faces.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Rias asked worried, she may not know Naruto, but her brother made the arrangement between them for a reason and she wanted to give it a chance, besides she was his aunt after all.

"When you didn't come back we got worried for you," Akeno said with a small smile, which appeared to be contagious since Naruto gained a small smile at the sight of them.

"See you have people who are worried about you, and you always have me gaki," she pulled him closer with a wide grin, before Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's right, Anko there was something I was going to ask you," he pulled out one of his evil piece's a rook. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my peerage?" the three women blinked at him in surprise.

"You sure gaki, they told me about those evil piece's and while they sound interesting it also bounds me to you forever, you sure you want me around that long?" she asked, a little unsure, it wasn't that she disliked Naruto, hell if she was honest with herself, she had a slight crush on the boy for who knows how long, but she didn't want him to offer this out of pity.

"Hell yeah, Anko this isn't out of pity or anything, I want you in my peerage because if it weren't for you I'd probably be an orange jumpsuit wearing idiot running around screaming about becoming Hokage," he said grinning; and it was true, Anko had picked out the cloths he was currently wearing, a pair of black shinobi pants, an red muscle shirt under a black short sleeved jacket; she had also taught him everything he knew about being a shinobi, though not everything she knew, which irked him, since he could never win in one of their spars.

"Besides the pariah of the village have to stick together right?" she grinned at that, while Rias and Akeno smiled at the sweet moment between the two.

"Alright gaki, you got yourself a member of your peerage, just don't make me a queen, never really pictured myself as a queen," she said getting a wide smile out of Naruto.

"Alright, so let's see how I work these things," he said pulling out his book causing the three women to face fault.

"You mean you don't know how to use them yet?" Rias asked giving Naruto a dead panned look.

"I was actually just getting to that part when Sirzechs called me to the old man's office," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well at least he's honest," Akeno said with a smile getting the other two to nod in agreement. "And cute," again the other two nodded, slower this time and with small blush's covering their cheeks, which Naruto noticed but decided not to comment on.

"Ah, here it is," he said excitedly one he found the page he was looking for. "Apparently, since this is my first time using the evil pieces, I need to let my instincts take over and the words to bind someone to me will just come on their own, sounds easy enough," with a small smile, Naruto stood up, handed Anko the rook and closed his eyes.

Naruto stood there for about a minute before slowly opening his eyes, getting a gasp from the three women since his eyes were now blood red, began to speak.

"In the name of Naruto Uzumaki," a magic circle appeared underneath Anko, "I call out to Anko Mitarashi, hear my voice and follow its command," the Rook floated over and melted into Anko, causing her eyes to grow dull, "from this day forward you shall follow me as my Rook," the circle glowed with a reddish light before fading away, with the light returning to Anko's eyes as it did.

"Man that was weird," Anko said clutching her head and stumbling slightly. "Though I do feel stronger," she smiled before clutching her neck in pain and falling to her knees.

"Anko," Naruto yelled and rushed over to her, kneeling next to her as she held the spot her curse mark was. "Anko, are you ok what happen?" Naruto asked as Rias and Akeno rushed over to them.

"It's gone," she said quietly, before raising her head to look at Naruto, a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "It's gone, the curse mark is gone," she moved her hand and Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing skin where the cures make use to be.

Before he could say anything, Naruto found himself on his back, with Anko's lip pressing into his in a deep kiss, before she released him and began thanking him profusely.

After about ten minutes of Anko thanking Naruto, the four headed back to the Hokage's office, where they found Sirzechs sitting waiting for them along with the old man, who had three headbands sitting on his desk.

"Ah good, you found him, I trust you had time to mull things over Naruto?" Sirzechs asked glancing at Naruto who nodded.

"I have, and while I know I'm not ready to marry Rias yet, or take over from you, I'm going to strive so that I can be worthy of both Rias and your position," he smiled over his shoulder at Anko, Rias and Akeno, who all nodded to him. "I know I can do it because I've got people who believe in me to do it, so until I am ready I'll make sure Rias is happy here and I'll work my ass off to become the strongest devil in history."

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," he gave them all a smile. "Hiruzen if you would please."

"Yes Lord Sirzechs," the Hokage turned to face Naruto and the three behind him. "Naruto, Rias, Akeno, as the Hokage of Konoha I would like to present you three with these headbands, if you'll accept them," he held out three leaf village headbands on black cloth. "By taking these headbands, you three will become the first ever devil squad of Konoha, only answering to me or you jonin sensei, Anko Mitarashi," Anko looked stunned at this, she had been trying to get a team for the last three years but was denied every time because of her affiliation with Orochimaru.

Glancing over his shoulder to look at Rias and Akeno, both of whom nodded their heads, the three took the head bands and put them on, Naruto tying his around his forehead, Rias tying hers around her neck, and Akeno tying hers around her waist.

"We accept old man," Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you, and while I can't make up for not telling you about your parents I can give you their home," he removed a pair of key's from his desk drawer, stood up and lead them all out the door.

After about ten minutes of walking, which lead them to the outskirts of the village, they all arrived at a rather large old manor, surrounded by tree's which hid it from view until you were standing in front of it.

"Naruto, I would like to welcome you to the old Uzumaki clan compound," Hiruzen said with a smile as he looked at the old home of the Uzumaki clan. "It wasn't very often but this is the home the members of the Uzumaki clan stayed in when they came to the village, before Uzushiogakure was destroyed, it's yours now," with a smile on his face he handed the key to Naruto. "Now I leave you so you can get settled in and explore, you three will start missions in two weeks, along with the other team's that graduate, so until then train hard and enjoy your new home," with that the third Hokage left in a swirl of leave's.

"Well then, shall we explore?" with a smile on his face, Naruto unlocked the door and he entered his new home with his new family.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering, but since this is mostly going to take place in the Naruto world, I added everyone from Rias's peerage, though this is before her rating game with Rizer and after she get's Asia, so both Issei and Asia are new to being Devils.**

**Peerage**

**Naruto: King, ?: Queen, ?: Bishop, ?: Knight, Anko/?: Rook, ?: Pawn**

**Rias: King, Akeno: Queen, Asia/Gasper: Bishop, Yuuto/ Xenovia: Knight, Koneko/Rosswiesse: Rook, Issei: Pawn**

**Sirzechs: King, Grayfia: Queen, ?: Bishop, ?: Knight, ?:Rook, ?: Pawn**

**Harem**

**Naruto: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko ?**

**Issei: Asia,**

**Alright so I know in the last chapter I saidI was going to put Konenko with Issei, but after going over Highschool DxD some more, I decided to move her to Naruto's harem, and I'll give Issei a few Konoha girls.**

**Also for Naruto's Harem and Peerage, it's not just going to be people form Naruto's world, I'm going to bring people from Highschool DxD over to the Naruto world, so any suggestions from either world would be helpful.**

**Thank again for reading and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guy's it's me, I decided to try out a Highschool DxD naruto crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic power/Bijuu/ Summon talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I love both of them.**

"This place is huge," Naruto said in awe as they group entered the Uzumaki house; on the outside it looked like an old two story mansion, while the inside was much bigger.

"Man this place is a freaking castle," Issei said and it was true the inside of the mansion was covered in seals which expanded the size of the room, while he wasn't a seals master, he did know the basics and could tell that the whole house was covered in seals.

"It is rather impressive," Rias smiled as she looked around. "Shall we go explore?"

Nodding, everyone set of in small groups; Rias, Akeno and Naruto were one group, Anko paired up Xenovia and Rossweisse, leaving Yuuto to pair up with Koneko, Issei and Asia, Sirzechs and Grayfia had already returned to the underworld.

"Wow, this place is incredible, it'll sure be nice when we have a few little devil's running around here," Akeno said as team Devil explored the second level of the house, which included a number of bedrooms, a library and a study, both of which were full of books on everything from magic and jutsu to sealing and taijutsu.

"Um, that reminds me, can I ask you both something?" the two girl turned to look at him.

"You just did," Akeno teased before Rias slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Go ahead Naruto, you can ask us anything," Rias said with a kind smile.

"Why me?" he asked getting a confused look from the two. "I mean why do you two care about me, you don't even know me," again the two looked at him in confusion. "*Sigh* look, all my life I've had people lie and hate me for something I had no control over, because of this, I've learnt to read people's by their eyes and body language, and I can tell when you both found me on the tower with Anko, you were both genuinely worried for me, yet neither of you know me, why?"

"*Sigh* your right we don't know you, but we want to," Naruto looked at Rias in confusion. "After you left we asked more about you, we were curious, so the Hokage told us about your life, he told us about all the pain and loneliness, he told use all about how you suffered because of the Kyubi," Rias said with a kind smile as she stroked his left cheek.

"But he also told us about how strong you were," Akeno smiled as she stroked his other cheek. "He told us about how you pushed past the pain and tried your best to prove you weren't the Kyubi, he told us about how you pushed yourself into the ground training to be as strong as you are now," he smiled at their words.

"We were inspired by your courage and drive to prove yourself, no matter the cost, that's why we were worried about you, we feared that what my brother told you may have pushed you over the edge, which is why we followed Anko," Rias smiled at him, causing his face to heat up a little. "That's also why we want to get to know you, he told us that you wear an emotional mask around everyone, including him, we want to get to know you not a mask but you understand," Naruto nodded while giving them one of his true smile's which were showing up more often around these two then they ever have before.

"Right, I understand and I won't wear my mask anymore, from this moment forward I'll show everyone the true Naruto Uzumaki," they both smiled as Naruto began to open up to them, even if it was only a little bit.

"Good, now let's finish exploring, then head back and see what the others have found," Naruto and Akeno nodded before the three headed of again.

"Yeah, and once we find the master bedroom, we can put it to some good use," Akeno said with a seductive smile, causing Naruto to light up, which caused both of them to giggle at him.

An hour later, all three groups were sitting in the living room waiting to hear what the other's had found.

"So what did you guy's find?" Naruto asked as he sat in an arm chair, which looked more like a thrown than anything, with Rias and Akeno sitting on either arm.

"That depends on what you found gaki, or should I say what you lost" Anko said with a gleam in her eye at the sight of Naruto with his arms around the waists of the two girls sitting next to him. "Looks like you finally decided to get rid of that damned mask," she was glad, she'd been trying to get him to take it off for years.

"Well, I guess I just needed some talking to," he grinned cheekily at the twitch in her eye, he knew she had been trying to get his mask of, and now that it was of, he was going to annoy the hell out of Anko. "Anyways, what did you guy's find?"

"Well the first floor has a few empty rooms, a rather large kitchen, a weapons room full of everything from kunai to katana's, and a dojo for spares along with wooden swords and training gear," Yuuto said with a small smile.

"The basement has a few level's to it, the first is a storage level, with creates full empty storage scrolls, food pill's, and other things, the second level is a dungeon, which has a lot of room's, and one of them is a sealed room, holding the person inside in a suspended animation until the room's opened, and it has an occupant in it," this got Naruto's attention, whoever it was must be really important is they were in a room that was designed to hold them forever should need be. "The final floor is a seal preparation room, for the really big seals, my guess is that's were Lady Mito transferred Kyubi to your mom," Naruto nodded at that she was probably right.

"Well' that's good to know, but can you tell me a little about the prisoner that's in the suspension room?" Anko took on a thinking pose.

"Well she had long curly blond hair and was really hot, though there was this really strange feeling that I got when I saw her, I don't know how to describe it," Naruto nodded, he would have to check this out later, preferably after he was a little stronger; hell if the Uzumaki had locked someone up like that there must be a reason for it and he wanted to be prepared.

"Alright, I'll look into it at a later time, but for now we should all just put her out of our minds, that means you Issei," Naruto glanced at the boy, who had a perverted look on his face.

"What I wasn't…" he stopped talking as Koneko punched him, sending him into a wall.

"Pervert," everyone chuckled at that.

"Thank you Koneko," she nodded her head. "Anyways the second floor is mainly bedrooms and bathrooms; there are over a hundred bedrooms up there thanks to the seals place on the second floor, there's also a library and a private office, the attic is actually the master bedroom, which I have already claimed, but you are all aloud to claim any other room you want, there are enough for everyone to have their own, and their all fully furnished with beds and clean sheets thanks to the seals on the beds."

"Alright, so now that we've explored the house a little, what do we do next?" Ross asked with a smile as she glanced at Naruto, since he was the head of the house after all.

"Um honestly, I have no idea, I've never actually pictured myself living in a place like this, or living surrounded by so many people," he chuckled.

"Well I think we should all head to bed for the night, then we begin your training in the morning, we can work out a training schedule and everything during breakfast," Rias suggested, getting a nod from everyone, so after a little more small talk about what life in the elemental nations would be like, they all headed for bed, Rias and Akeno joining Naruto in the master bedroom, much to his surprise, and embarrassment when they both crawled into the bed naked.

**Inside the Seal**

Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly and he found himself standing inside a large sewer, with water flooding the floor.

"_Alright this is wearied, either I'm having a crazy dream or I've been pulled inside the seal on my stomach, and if it's the second choice then I'm really depressed since that would mean the inside of my head's a sewer,"_ Naruto thought to himself, before a giggling sound reached his ears.

"Well you're not dreaming," the sewer around him flashed by until he was standing in front of a large cage, which held the Kyubi no Kitsune, who was currently looking at him with a look that reminded him of Akeno. ""Thank you for coming, Naruto, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, though my actual name is Kurama," the Kyubi said in a surprisingly feminine tone.

"So you're the Kyubi, is there any special reason why you called me here?" Naruto asked getting a giggle from the chakra being.

"Actually there is, I was hoping to make a deal with you," Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, and motioned for her to continue. "I was hoping that you would make me your queen and release me, and in return you will gain all but one tail's worth of my power," Naruto blinked he never expected the great and powerful Kyubi to try and make a deal like this.

"What's the catch?" he asked after thinking about it for a few minutes, he thought about it an figured that she did kind of deserve her freedom, besides the face that he would gain all of her power and he'd gain a very powerful queen. "I mean there must be some type of catch for you to offer me this deal."

A row of large white teeth appeared in a giant grin, before a blinding flash of light caused Naruto to shield his eyes, when he lowered his arms, Naruto's mouth fell open, standing in front of him was an almost perfect replica of his mother Kushina Uzumaki, he had seen numerous pictures of her around the house and had memorized her face, the only difference was that the woman in front of him had russet red hair instead of blood red, and it was shorter, only reaching to mid back, though it was currently tied in a ponytail.

"The catch is very simple," she opened her eyes to reveal that they were blood red with slits for pupils. "I liked Kushina, she was always kind to me, and would talk to me when she was free, what I want you to do is track down the man that pulled me out of her and forced me to attack you village, and kill him," Naruto nodded to that, it sounded simple enough. "I also want you to track down the other Jinchurikki, bring them here, than release my sibling's from them."

"Alright I agree," he said thinking over her terms, which were very simple, especially since he was going to try and track down the other Jinchurikki anyways.

Pulling out his queen piece, he held it up and allowed it to float over to Kurama, where it stopped in front of her.

"In the name of Naruto Uzumaki," a magic circle appeared underneath her, just like with Anko. "I call out to Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune, hear my voice and follow its command," the queen entered Kyubi similar to Anko. "From this day forward, you shall follow me as my right hand, as my advisor, as my Queen," the magic circle glowed before vanishing, along with Kurama, leaving behind a red sphere, which floated over and entered into him, before everything became black.

**Outside the Seal**

The next day Naruto awoke grumpily as the sun from the sun rise poured in through the window, hitting him right in the eyes, squinting, he tried to move his arm to block out the sun but found it pinned to his side.

Curious, Naruto glanced down and his eyes widened, lying on top of his chest were the heads of Rias and Akeno, as well as Anko, Kurama, Xenovia, Koneko, Ross, and surprisingly Asia.

Silently, Naruto created a sealless shadow clone, he was really glade Anko had taught him that jutsu, before he substituted with it, and headed down stairs where he began to make breakfast for his new family.

"Good morning," Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice; turning he saw Yuuto sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh hell, you scared the shit out of me," Yuuto gave him a small smile. "What are you doing up this early, I figured you'd be sleeping in like everybody else?"

"Well I was planning to, but unfortunately, Issei got the room next to mine and woke me up a few time's with his dream about the having a harem, which he would yell about in his sleep, I'm kind of surprised none of you woke up from it."

"Oh well, I activated the silencing seal in my room before I went to bed, it prevents sound from entering or exiting the room," Naruto said as if it were obvious since all of the rooms had the same seals in them, though he only got a disbelieving look from Rias's male knight. "I guess this is your first time around seals, he simply nodded at that. "Great, well at least we now have something to train you all in, how to use seals."

"That would be helpful, especially since Issei keeping me up messed with my morning training routine," Naruto blinked and upon closer inspection noticed that he was wearing a green jogging uniform and did look a little winded.

"Right well uh, what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto opened the pantry door and found a large room full of food with preservation seals covering it in order to keep the food fresh, man he loved seals.

An hour later Naruto was smiling as he sat around the table eating with everyone else, except Issei who was still asleep; after making breakfast with Yuuto's help, Naruto had gone and woken the other's up and introduced them all to Kurama, quickly explaining the deal he made with her, before they all headed to the kitchen, a blush on the faces of Anko, Xenovia, Ross, Koneko and Asia, since Naruto had asked them about being in his bed.

"Alright now that breakfast is over let's get down to business," Naruto said gaining everyone's attention as his clones took away the dirty dishes. "We need to make a training schedule that we can all work with, so where do we begin?"

"Well first we should figure out what area everyone needs to work on, and go from there," Anko said getting a nod from the table.

"Well Rias and her peerage all need to learn how to use chakra, since I already know it thanks to the hell you call training," Anko chuckled at that, she had literally turned a simple exercise, such as tree climbing and water walking, into him running from her snake's while dodging kunai with paper bomb's on them.

"Well you still need to find out and work on your nature affinity, though that can wait until everyone else knows how to use chakra," Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well you two need to learn how to use magic, as well as Asia and Issei, since everyone else already know how," Rias said, since Asia and Issei were still new to her peerage, she hadn't had the chance to teach them how to use magic before coming here.

"That's true, and I was hoping to learn to use a sword," Naruto said getting an approving nod from Anko.

"A sword would be good, Uzumaki while known for their sealing, were also known for their skills with a sword," she said repressing a shudder at the memory of the things she'd seen Kushina doo with a sword.

"I can help you with that," Xenovia offered getting a nod from Naruto. "Though we'll have to find the right sword for you, maybe have one custom made."

"That'd would work, I also need to teach you guy's how to create and use seal's, though that can wait until after you learn how to use chakra," they all nodded at that, especially Anko, since she sucked at seals unless they were exploding seals. "We also need to see if we can find taijutsu style's that would fit all of you, I don't think you'd do real well with Anko's striking snake style."

"I can talk to Guy and have him come by later to check them out and see what type of style would fit them all," Naruto nodded at that, he was on good terms with a few of the jonin and chunin in the village, which included Might Guy.

"Let's just hope that Tenten come's with them, we don't need Guy and Lee using that, and she's the only one who's able to stop them before they do that," both Anko and Naruto shuddered at the thought, confusing the other's. "Alright then, what else?"

"Well I can help you with your Angelic powers since I use to be a Valkyrie," Ross said getting a nod from Naruto, before he had gone to bed, Naruto had created a few clones and had them learn everything about his new family by talking and learning about their pasts and their dream's for the future.

"And I can help you with your fallen powers," Akeno smiled getting another nod from him.

"Alright, now that we have the area's we need to work on laid out on the table, we need to work out a schedule for them…" before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be."

Curious Naruto headed to the front door and opened it to find an angry Iruka standing there ready to drag him off to the academy, it appeared that the old man had forgotten to tell Iruka of his early graduation.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Peerage**

**Naruto: King, Kurama: Queen, ?: Bishop, ?: Knight, Anko/?: Rook, ?: Pawn**

**Rias: King, Akeno: Queen, Asia/Gasper: Bishop, Yuuto/ Xenovia: Knight, Koneko/Rosswiesse: Rook, Issei: Pawn**

**Harem**

**Naruto: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko, ****Asia,****?**

**Issei: Ino, Sakura**

**Alright so I know in the last chapter I said I was going to put Asia with Issei, but I just don't really see that working out in this story, no matter how hard I try to make it work I just keep coming up with Asia and Naruto together, so I decided to move her to Naruto's harem, and I'll give Issei a few Konoha girls.**

**Also for Naruto's Harem and Peerage, it's not just going to be people form Naruto's world, I'm going to bring people from Highschool DxD over to the Naruto world, so any suggestions from either world would be helpful.**

**Also, for all of the Naruto Hinata fan's out there, please stop asking me to put Hinata in Naruto's Harem, I like tha pairing I really do, but I'm not going to put it in this story, as I said I like it but I also think that it's been used way to much, so I'm not going to add her to the harem or peerage.**

**Also I wonder if anyone can guess who the person in the dungeon is, I'd love to see who can get it right.**

**Thank again for reading and please review. Also happy new years.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guy's it's me, I decided to try out a Highschool DxD naruto crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic power/Bijuu/ Summon talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I love both of them.**

Naruto was angry, the reason, he was currently tied up in a chair inside his academy class room with Iruka lecturing him about 'breaking into buildings' and 'lying' about being a genin.

"Will you please shut up and listen to me for a second," Naruto said getting an annoyed look from Iruka. "You remember yesterday when I went to the old man's office, well the reason was because a few surviving members of the Uzumaki clan arrived yesterday, and the old man decided to create a three man team of Uzumaki."

"Stop lying loser, everyone knows there's no such thing as an Uzumaki clan," one of the students, Kiba Inuzuka yelled, causing everyone else to laugh.

Before Naruto could retort a magic circle appeared behind him and descended to reveal Koneko standing their wearing her blank face.

"There you are Naruto, Rias and Akeno were worried, we're all ready to begin training," she said blankly as she snapped the rope's that bound him.

"Sorry, but it appears that the old man forgot to tell Iruka about me becoming a genin," Naruto said making a mental note to prank the old man, which caused a shiver to run down the spines of the Hokage and every Anbu inside the village.

"Well, you did forget this," she handed him his headband, causing him to face palm, how could he forget that.

"Thanks Koneko, I can't believe that I forgot about this," He said tying the headband onto his forehead, getting a stunned look from Iruka.

"That's an actual headband," Iruka said getting a stunned look from the class and a blank look from Naruto.

"Well duh, I told you I'm a genin now," Naruto said with a smirk, before turning to Koneko. "Alright Koneko, lets head home so we can start training," Koneko nodded her head and called up another magic circle before the two left the classroom.

"Thanks again Koneko, you're the best," Naruto said once they appeared in the living room of his new home, getting a small blush from the former Nekomata.

"You're late Gaki," Anko said getting their attention. "Alright now that you're back we can get to training, and we've all agreed on a schedule: first we'll start of the week with chakra control, since we all need to work on that, myself included," Naruto nodded at that, with Anko losing her cures seal and him gaining Kyubi's chakra they were both going to need to work on their control. "Once every one has at least genin level control, we'll start learning magic from Rias and Akeno."

"Alright, but what about taijutsu and kenjutsu?" Naruto asked getting a twitch from Anko.

"I was getting there Gaki, any way's as I was saying, that will take up the first week, the second week I'll have Guy stop by and help us decide on taijutsu style's for everyone, once that's done I'll talk to Yugao and see if she can help us find sword style's for those of us who want to learn kenjutsu," everyone nodded at this it seemed rather strait forward. "Alright then let's get to training, oh and one more thing," Naruto paled at the look in Anko's eye, he knew that look all too well. "Welcome to hell."

"I hate you, you know that right," Naruto said as he stood in front of the old Hokage with Rias, Akeno, and Anko as they waited for the three teams that passed their genin exams to arrive.

"I know, but you'll get over it," Anko said with a smile at the twitch in Naruto's eye; the past two weeks of training were, as Anko put it, hell.

The first three days were spent practicing chakra control, which only ended once everyone was able to do the tree climbing exercise, which meant that while everyone moved from tree walking to water walking then kunai balancing while waiting for Issei to learn tree climbing; the rest of the week was spent learning magic from Rias and Akeno, which was relatively easy for everyone, except for Issei.

After the magic and chakra, they started the second week of by having another Jonin, Might Guy, and his genin team come and help pick out taijutsu style's that fight everyone, though Rias and her peerage were scared for life when they saw Guy's and Lee's unbreakable genjutsu; once everyone had a taijutsu style Anko had Yugao Uzuki, an Anbu member and the best sword user in the village, come and help Naruto find a sword and kenjutsu style to fit him.

"Can you explain to me why we're here again?" Rias asked looking over at the Hokage, who simply smiled at her.

"Well I thought this would be a good chance for you to see who this year's genin are and who you may be working with in the future," he said getting a deadpanned look from the four devils.

"So you called us here to meet the other genin when we could be doing something more important?" Rias asked getting a raised eyebrow.

"And pray tell, what could be more important than meeting people who you could be save your life one day?" he asked curiously.

"Getting Naruto, Anko, Asia, and Issei a familiar," the old man blinked at that and gestured for her to explain. "*Sigh* familiar's are creature's that devil's bind to themselves with magic, the familiar can be either a pet of servant, some can help in battle or during a request," a magic circle appeared next to Rias before a bat appeared. "This is my familiar."

"And these are mine," Akeno summoned six tiny demon's with horns on their heads.

"So their like summons?" the hokage asked getting a nod from Rias, as she dismissed her familiar along with Akeno.

Before anything else could be said the door to the office opened an in walked the three teams that passed the genin exams.

"You called for us lord Hokage?" asked one of the three jonin, Kakashi Hatake.

"Ah yes, thank you for coming, the reason I called you all here is for the four genin teams of this year to get to know the members of the other teams," everyone nodded at this, it sounded like a good idea. "Good, we will have the jonin introduce themselves and their teams, so let's start off with team seven."

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I am the jonin sensei of team seven which include Sasuke Uchiha," a boy who's hair looked like a ducks ass grunted with a scowl on his face. "Sakura Haruno," a girl with bubblegum pink hair was staring at the brooding boy with hearts in her eyes. "And finally Sai," a pale boy gave them a fake creepy smile.

"Good next team eight," the Hokage nodded at Kakashi, who had silver hair and his headband covering his left eye, before turning to a female jonin who had black hair and red eyes.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I am the jonin for team eight which consist of Shino Aburame," a boy with brown hair and sunglasses gave a small silent nod. "Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru," a feral looking boy with a small dog on his head gave a fanged grin. "And finally Hinata Hyuga," a girl with short blue hair and white eyes kept glancing at Naruto and blushing.

"Good, next is team ten," the old Hokage turned to a jonin with black hair and a beard smoking a cigarette.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and I'm the jonin in charge of team ten which consist of Ino Yamanaka," a girl with platinum blonde hair was staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes as well. "Choji Akimichi," a rather large boy was eating a bag of chips with a smile on his face. "And Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru nodded in Naruto's direction.

"Good and finally, team devil," the old man and everyone else looked over at the four devils before face faulting at the sight of them playing go fish.

"Sorry did you say something old man?" Naruto asked looking up from his hand.

"*Sigh* It's Anko's turn to introduce your team," he said getting a chuckle out of Anko.

"Right sorry, my name is Anko Mitarashi, the jonin instructor for team devil," she said proudly puffing out her chest to show off her new cloths. Over the two weeks every member of team devil had gotten a new set of cloths; Anko was now wearing a black skirt with a pair of biker shorts under it, a red muscle shirt which hugged her chest, and a black trench coat with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back.

"My team consist of Akeno Himejima," Akeno gave a small smile, which caused hearts to appear in the eyes of all of the boy's minus Sasuke and Sai; Akeno was wearing a black and red battle kimono similar to the Kiri hunter nin with the Uzumaki clan crest on her back.

"Rias Gremory," Rias got the same reaction as Akeno; she was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants that hugged her ass, a red muscle shirt which hugged her chest and stopped above her belly button, and a black jacket with the Uzumaki crest.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto smirked as he wrapped his arms around Rias and Akeno's waist, pulling them towards him, getting jealous looks from all of the boy's while the two girls were getting a jealous look from Hinata; Naruto was wearing a pair of black Anbu style pants with a red muscle shirt under a black trench coat with the Uzumaki crest.

"Hold on, why is Naruto on a team with three hot girl's he's just the dead last of the year, he couldn't even do a simple clone jutsu," Kiba said angry and jealous at the sight of Naruto with his arms around two of the hottest girls he had ever seen.

"Because dog breath I'm awesome like that," he smirked at Kiba's angry look. "Now since we all know the other members of the other team's we'll be leaving now," before the Hokage could say anything the four devils left in a magic circle, reappearing inside of the living room of the Uzumaki home, with everyone surrounding them.

"So what did the old man want?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"Nothing important, just wanted us to meet the other teams," Akeno said with a smile that told everyone not to ask.

"Alright then now that were all here, and since tonight's the night of a full moon, we can go and get a familiar for Naruto, Anko, Asia, and Issei," everyone nodded and gathered around Rias before she created a magic circle which deposited them in forest lit by a red moon.

"So this is where we get our familiar's, I like it," Anko said with a large grin on her face.

"That's really kind of you, this place is always cool," they all looked up to see a devil who looked like a middle aged man in a muscle shirt and shorts.

"Um, who's the old guy?" Naruto asked Rias, causing her to giggle while the old man fell out of the tree he was standing in.

"That's Zatouji, he's the familiar master, he help's devils who don't have familiar's find a familiar that will suit them the best," she said with a small smile.

"That's really kind of you to say lady Gremory," Zatouji said standing behind Naruto causing him to jump backwards in surprise.

"So this old guy's going to help us find our familiar," Naruto scanned the man over. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks, no offence, but I think I'd rather search on my own, if that's alright."

"While not real common, it's not unheard of for young devil's to head out on their own to find their own familiar, just be careful, there are thing's in this forest that could kill even some devil's fear," Naruto nodded his head in appreciation of the warning before spreading his wings and flying off.

"Can you please explain what happened?" Rias asked Naruto, looking at him with a twitch in her eyes.

It had been an hour since they had arrived in the familiar world and during that time both Anko and Asia had found familiars, Asia had found a blue dragon that shot lightning which she affectionately named Rassei, while Anko found a black kitten that could change into a giant fire breathing panther the size of a horse, which she named Soot; after a while, Rias began to get worried about Naruto so everyone decided to go find him, only for him to enter the clearing they were in followed by a giant blue western dragon which nearly gave the familiar master a heart attack.

"Well you see it was like this," Naruto chuckled and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "As I was flying around I saw this beauty lying in the sun, and a pack of wolves trying to sneak up on her, since I didn't want the wolves to disturb her so I took care of them, though I also woke her up when I summoned these," Naruto concentrated for a second before a pair of clawed gauntlets appeared on his hands.

"A sacred gear," Rias gasped in amazement as looked them over.

"That is correct young devil," everyone turned to the dragon, who spoke in a feminine tone. "The sacred gear that Naruto possesses, is one nine that are the polar opposite of the Longinus, as they are parts of the Jubi."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She means that when the old sage split the nine of us, he also turned it into nine sacred gears," everyone turned to Kurama or Kura as she preferred to be called. "When you released me and took my powers, you gained the sacred gear I possessed, Kitsune's fortune."

"So you are the Kyubi no Kitsune, I've heard a lot about you," the dragon said gaining the attention of everyone, before she was enveloped in a white light; when the light cleared a woman with light blue hair wearing a blue dress stood smiling at them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, and Naruto's familiar, it's nice to meet you all," she gave a small bow, which caused her rather large breast to bounce, knocking Issei out.

"It's nice to meet you as well, oh dragon king," Kura smirked at the twitch that appeared in Tiamat's eye. "I am Kura, the Kyubi no Kitsune and Naruto's queen," she puffed out her chest making her own breast bounce.

"I see, I had no idea that you were the submissive type," Tiamat said as she had a small friendly stare down with Kura, which caused their breast to push against each other.

"Um, I'm going to take a while guess here and say that the reason their acting like this is some kind of animal instinct," Naruto said getting a nod from the girls, as sparks flew between Kura and Tiamat. "Well whatever, let's just get home so we can rest up, we do start missions tomorrow," with a snap of his fingers, the group of devils and the three new familiars vanished in a blinding light.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Peerage**

**Naruto: King, Kurama: Queen, ?: Bishop, ?: Knight, Anko/?: Rook, ?: Pawn, Tiamat: Familiar**

**Rias: King, Akeno: Queen, Asia/Gasper: Bishop, Yuuto/ Xenovia: Knight, Koneko/Rosswiesse: Rook, Issei: Pawn**

**Harem**

**Naruto: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko, ****Asia,****?**

**Issei: Ino, Sakura**

**Also, for all of the Naruto Hinata fan's out there, please stop asking me to put Hinata in Naruto's Harem, I like tha pairing I really do, but I'm not going to put it in this story, as I said I like it but I also think that it's been used way to much, so I'm not going to add her to the harem or peerage.**

**Also I wonder if anyone can guess who the person in the dungeon is, I'd love to see who can get it right.**

**Thank again for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guy's it's me, I decided to try out a Highschool DxD naruto crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic power/Bijuu/ Summon talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I love both of them.**

It was a bright day in the village of Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all through the village explosions could be heard as three genin chased after the bane of all new Genin, Tora the Daimyos wife's cat.

"Get back here you damned cat," yelled one of the pursuing genin, Naruto Uzumaki, as he conjured up a magic circle and fired lightning at the demon cat, missing it by inch's and blowing up a fruit cart. "I hate that damned cat."

"Oh come on Naruto, Tora's not that bad," said a smiling Akeno as she held the cat in her arms as it purred, glaring at Naruto.

"So you say, but I swear that that cat is more of a devil then any of us," he growled getting a smirk from the cat, which caused his eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"Calm down Naruto, you're over reacting," Rias said giving him a small kiss which helped him cool down a little. "Now let's get back to the old man and see if we can get a real mission, alright?" Naruto nodded his head and the three of them spread their wings before taking off.

It had been a month since the trip to the familiar forest and things had been rather interesting in that time; once Naruto had a familiar, him and Anko, along with Rias and her peerage had begun handing out flyers for making contracts, and not only in the leaf but all over the elemental nations which tuned up a lot of different results, though it was mainly fat civilians who wanted money and or power.

When they weren't granting contracts with people, they were stuck in the village doing d-ranked missions, much to Naruto and Anko's annoyance since most of the village hate them anyways.

"Welcome back Team Devil," the old Hokage said with a small smirk as the team of devils entered the mission hall with Akeno holding a purring Tora and Naruto twitching in annoyance.

"Capture Tora complete old man," Naruto said with a twitch at the smirk on the old man's face; he knew that these damned D-rank missions were revenge for all of the paperwork that Naruto had given the old man in the past thanks to his prank's, well two could play that game.

As the old man reached for another D-ranked mission for the three young devil's he saw an evil glint in Naruto's eye and a shiver ran down his spin, causing him to pause, he knew that glint anywhere, and with Naruto being a shinobi who knew the shadow clone jutsu, the number of pranks he could pull throughout the village simultaneously had increased to catastrophic proportions.

"Good work team devil, now that Tora's captured, again, that brings the number of d-ranks you've completed over the last month to eighty, which means you have more than enough to qualify for a c-ranked or higher mission," the old man said sweating a bit at the evil grin that appeared on Naruto's face.

"That's nice old man, but I'm still going to cause you hell for making us do d-ranks for the past month," the Hokage began to sweat a little before he realized something, Anko wasn't with them.

"Um, if I may ask where's Anko?" the three devils blinked as him, he was just now noticing that she wasn't with them.

"Oh she got a summons somewhere in Kiri I think, ever since we started handing out summon flyers they've traveled all over the elemental nations, hell I even got one from the Raikage a few days ago, and now we're working out a treaty between the Uzumaki clan and Kumo," Naruto said proudly getting a wide eyes look from the Hokage.

Before anything else could be said, a magic circle appeared under Naruto before he vanished, reappearing in a forest clearing where Naruto saw a bleeding Anko and a woman with red hair that he recognized from the Bingo books as Ameyuri Ringo.

"Anko, what the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he rushed over and began trying to heal them both, damn how he wished he was as good at healing magic as Asia or Rias.

"Some bastered calling himself Freed Sellzen attacked us, Ameyuri here got ahold of one of the flyer's and summoned me, she was hoping that we could help end the blood purge here in Kiri, I was going to call you to see what you thought about it, but that damned bastered attacked us before I could," she gritted her teeth as he healed her broken arm. "We managed to drive him of, but Ame here was stabbed by some freaky light sword that reminded me of the Raijin no Ken and I got this cut on my arm, though we did manage to give him enough damage to retreat."

"Damn, I'm not strong enough to heal these on my own," he took a few steps away and called up a magic circle before both Rias and Asia appeared.

"Naruto what hap…" "No time, I'm not good at healing and they need help, fast," he said pointing at Anko and Ame, getting a gasp from the two new comers.

"Asia, you help the woman, I'll help Anko," Asia nodded as they both got to work, though Asia stopped in the middle of healing Ameyuri. "Asia, is something wrong?"

"She's dead," Asia sniffed a little at the fact that she couldn't save Kiri's thundering mist.

"Well maybe I can do something about that," Naruto got all of their attention as he pulled out a knight piece. "I do need a knight after all and I'm sure she wouldn't mind kicking the ass of the bastered that killed her," nodding their heads the three moved back so that Naruto could gain his newest evil piece and first knight.

Gently placing the knight on Ameyuri's chest Naruto conjured up a magic circle under the swordswoman and closed his eyes in order to concentrate, since this was the first time he had revived someone.

"In the name of Naruto Uzumaki, Ameyuri Ringo, hear my command, return from the clutches of death to this realm, rise once more as my servant and rejoice for you have been given new life, now awaken as my knight and sword," as he came to an end the circle glowed and the evil piece sunk into her chest, signaling that it was done.

For a few minutes the four of them waited before, slowly, Ameyuri opened her eyes and sat up, looking around the clearing through half lidded eyes.

"What happened, I feel like I was stabbed threw the gut with a sword," she said as she clutched her head in pain.

"You were," Ameyuri froze and jumped up taking a defensive stance as she turned to face Naruto, Anko, Rias and Asia. "But Asia here healed you wound, though you did die, so I brought you back as my devil servant," Naruto said trying to imitate Rias's superior tone, she had told him that as a higher class devil he needed to sound and act the part for most people and places, which included being around people he didn't know or people who hurt his family.

"Who are you and what do you mean devil servant?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well to put it bluntly, when you died I brought you back to, in a sense serve as my knight, basically you just go on missions with me that require your skills, and help me win rating game's when I start participating in them," she had a confused look on her face at that. "*Sigh* don't worry, I'll explain it in more detail later, as for who I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"Did you say Uzumaki," she asked with wide eyes as she looked closer at him. "Are you related to Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Um, yeah, she was my mom, why?" he asked with a strange feeling that the answer would be pretty complex, yet simple at the same time.

"Because, she was a distant cousin of mine, my full name is Ameyuri Ringo Uzumaki, I'm one of two survivors of the Uzumaki clan in Kiri, though because of Kiri's past with the Uzumaki clan we both went by our middle name's in order to hide and become Kiri shinobi," she said getting wide eyes from Naruto, now that he looked closer at her he did see the Uzumaki traits in her such as the red hair, which was similar in color to his own.

"There's another Uzumaki in Kiri?" Ameyuri nodded her head causing a small smile to spread across his face, there were other Uzumaki out there.

"Yeah, her name's Mei Terumi Uzumaki, she's the leader of the bloodline rebellion," Naruto's eyes widened at that, he had heard about the rebellion and how the leader was powerful, though he didn't know that the leader was an Uzumaki. "In fact that's what I summoned Anko for, when I got one of these flyers and heard what they did I thought I'd try it and get some help to win the war and end the blood purge."

"Rias how do you feel about fighting in a war?" Naruto asked glancing over at his aunt with look in his eye that she couldn't place.

"Well if it's to help out an Uzumaki, I suggest we call the other's," nodding his head in agreement the two kings moved a few feet away before summoning the rest of their peerage, and Tiamat or as Naruto called her Tia, and explained the situation to them.

"So you want us to fight in a war and help put an Uzumaki into a seat of power, so that we have a safe haven in case things go south for us in Konoha?" Ross asked getting a nod from Naruto who had a small smirk on his face. "Alright then when do we meet this Mei?"

"If you all follow me I can lead you to the bloodline rebel's camp, which is where I was heading when that creep, attacked me from behind," Ame said leading them to the rebel's camp.

Two hours later Naruto was being crushed to death by a very beautiful woman with long red hair and tears of joy in her green eyes, having just been told that Naruto, the son of one of her best friends and distant cousins Kushina Uzumaki, was going to help them end the war.

"Oh Naruto you have no idea how much your help will be appreciated in ending this war," Mei said happily as she crushed the first male Uzumaki she had met in a long time; Naruto and his peerage had just finished explaining all of the basics to her to her about devils and Naruto's aim to become the next leader of the underworld. "With your help we can finally put an end to all of this pointless bloodshed and rebuild Kiri into a true shinobi village," she smiled before leaning into his ear. "and we may be able to revive the Uzumaki clan at a later date," she whispered into his ear, giggling as he became as red as his hair; while he may act like a big shot in front of the rest of the village, he was still rather shy around the girls, and he yet to go farther than letting them sleep with him.

"Hay back of, he's ours," Akeno said glaring playfully at the future Mizukage, getting a smirk out of her.

"Oh but what if I were to join his peerage, then I could help him in these rating games and revive the Uzumaki clan," Naruto paled at that, while he loved all of the people around him, he felt that Akeno was having a bit too much fun with Mei, and at the rate he was gaining his peerage, he would be fighting in a ratings game sooner rather than later.

"While Naruto does need more people in his peerage, it's not wise to just pick people at random," Rias said getting a small sigh out of Naruto. "Then again, with Mei's kekkei genkai she would make a good pawn, her speed and strength are already high enough so making her a knight or a rook would be over kill, and she doesn't really seem like a healer, and since Kura's your queen, making her a pawn would probably be your best course of action," Naruto face faulted, it seemed Rias was planning out his peerage as well, though Mei had a wide grin on her face, which was matched by Rias and Akeno.

"You three aren't going to drop this subject until I make her a pawn are you," Naruto began to cry anime tears as the three shook their heads, each for different reasons; Mei because she did want to fulfill her mother's dying dream of reviving the Uzumaki clan, and since Naruto was the first male Uzumaki she had met joining his peerage would give her an excuse to get to know him better and help him revive the Uzumaki clan in the future; Akeno because she loved seeing Naruto happy and knew that the bigger his family the happier he'd be as well as the fact that she loved to mess with him; Rias because she did love Naruto and she wanted him to be strong enough to reach his dream, which meant he would need a strong peerage to help him defeat some of the opponents he would face in the rating games, such as Riser Phenex.

"*Sigh* fine I'll do it," he sighed, he knew he couldn't win against Rias or Akeno when they had their mind set on something, and he had the feeling that Mei was impossible to dissuade as well, probably the Uzumaki blood in her. "Here catch," he tossed he a pawn piece which she caught and looked at with interest; before she could say anything a magic circle appeared under her as Naruto began turning her into an evil piece.

"In the name of Naruto Uzumaki, I call out to Mei Terumi, hear my voice and follow its command," the pawn floated up and entered Mei. "From this day forward, you shall follow me through thick and thin, as a servant of the Uzumaki house, as my pawn," with that the circle glowed red before leaving Mei standing there with a warm, happy smile on her face.

"Thank you Naruto, I swear that I will help you become the most powerful devil ever, I will help you become a great king and father someday," Naruto blushed a little at the mention of being a father before shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts, now wasn't the time for them, right now they had a war to plan and win.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Peerage**

**Naruto: King, Kurama: Queen, ?: Bishop, Ameyuri/?: Knight, Anko/?: Rook, Mei/?: Pawn, Tiamat: Familiar**

**Rias: King, Akeno: Queen, Asia/Gasper: Bishop, Yuuto/ Xenovia: Knight, Koneko/Rosswiesse: Rook, Issei: Pawn**

**Harem**

**Naruto: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko, ****Asia, Mei, Anko,****?**

**Issei: Ino, Sakura**

**Also, for all of the Naruto Hinata fan's out there, please stop asking me to put Hinata in Naruto's Harem, I like tha pairing I really do, but I'm not going to put it in this story, as I said I like it but I also think that it's been used way to much, so I'm not going to add her to the harem or peerage.**

**Also I wonder if anyone can guess who the person in the dungeon is, I'd love to see who can get it right.**

**Thank again for reading and please review.**

**Also someone asked me how strong Naruto is by shinobi and devil ranking so I'll give a little ranking for all of them**

**Devil Rankings:**

**Ultimate class devils: Naruto and Rias (their both heirs/heiresses of a devil clan)**

**High class devils: ?**

**Middle class devils: Akeno,?**

**Low class devils: everyone else for now.**

**Shinobi Rankings: (in battle experience not in actual rank)**

**Kage class: Mei, Ameyuri, Rossweisse, Kurama, Tiamat **

**Jonin class: Anko, Xenovia**

**Chunin class: Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko**

**Genin class: Asia, Issei, Gasper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guy's it's me, I decided to try out a Highschool DxD naruto crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic power/Bijuu/ Summon talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I love both of them.**

It was a cool morning in Kiri as Naruto stood on a hill overlooking the village of Kiri, with Mei on his left and Rias on his right.

"Are you both ready for this?" he asked glancing at both of them, getting nods in return before they turned to see the bloodline users of Kiri behind them, all ready for the final battle to reclaim Kirigakure from Yagura.

"Alright everyone listen up," everyone turned to face Mei, all of them standing at attention. "Today is the day we take back Kiri, I can't promise that the battle will be easy or that everyone will survive, but know that today, Yagura will fall and Kiri will be free," at her words everyone cheered before they all tensed waiting for the signal to attack.

"Alright, let's do this, you ready Kura?" at her nod, both of them ran towards the village as Naruto went over the plan one more time in his head.

**Flashback**

Naruto, Rias, Tiamat, and Kurama stood around a map of Kiri as Mei pointed out all of the key locations in the village that they would hit.

"As you can see, all of these locations will be the best places to strike if we want to win this war, if we take all of them the only thing we would have to worry about would be Yagura," Naruto glanced at Kura, getting a nod of her head.

"We'll take care of Yagura," all of the girls looked at him for an explanation. "Look, Yagura's a Jinchurikki with full control of the Sanbi, the only chance we have against him is if me and Kura lead him away from the village, and kill him."

"How?" Mei asked curiously.

"I plan to extract Sanbi from him," Mei raised her eyes in surprise at his answer. "I promised Kura that I would help her free all of the Bijuu, and I plan to follow through with that."

"Alright, just be careful," Naruto nodded before they went back to planning.

**Flashback End**

"Remember Naruto, in order to pull off a full transformation, you need to focus," Naruto nodded as the two approached the gate, before they were stopped by Yagura and three Kiri shinobi.

"What are you doing here?" Yagura demanded in a flat emotionless tone which told Kura that he wasn't in control of himself.

"We're here to free you from whoever's controlling you," Naruto glanced at Kura before he looked into Yagura's eyes, and his widened in understanding, someone was controlling Yagura.

"I don't know what you mean, but since you refused to answer my question, you will die," Yagura lunged at them with his staff, only to stop as Naruto caught it, surprising the Kiri shinobi watching.

"Now that's wasn't very nice, here let me help you with that," Naruto said as he punched a stunned Yagura into a nearby building, shocking many of the surrounding Kiri shinobi and causing nearby civilians to flee in fright.

"You'll pay for that," Naruto raised an eyebrow as Yagura emerged from the building in the first phase of the Jinchurikki cloak, with all three tails swaying behind him.

"You two are in for it now, Lord Yagura has never lost when he enters his tailed beast mode," yelled a random Kiri loyalist with a smirk, which left his face, and the faces of the other Kiri loyalist, as Naruto smirked.

"Alright then, if that's how you want to play it let's take this up a notch," Naruto chuckled as chakra began to swirl around him before he was covered in a dome of chakra. When the dome vanished, Naruto was revealed in the second stage of the Jinchurikki cloak.

With a loud roar, Naruto blew everything around him away, before he shot at Yagura and punched him, sending him through the center of the village, before giving chase.

The rebel forces watched in awe and terror as Naruto fought Yagura, who had gone into his own second form, on even ground, the two causing a trail of destruction until they were outside of the village.

"Alright everyone, now is our chance, with Yagura out of the village, it's time for use to take back our home, so let's go," with a loud roar, the members of the Kiri rebel forces charged of the village hidden in the mist, intent on taking their home back.

Naruto panted heavily as he stood over unconscious form of Yagura, who was in a crater they made during their fight; the fight itself was more of a blur to Naruto then anything, once the two of them were outside the village, they both entered their tailed beast mode, which was where everything became hazy since Naruto could only hold his full release for about ten minutes.

"Looks like it's finally over," Naruto panted as he kneeled next to the unconscious Jinchurikki. "I'm sorry I can't break you free of whoever's controlling you but I will make sure no one harms Isobu," Naruto tore open Yagura's shirt, revealing the seal on his chest.

Before he could release Isobu, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Naruto grabbed Yagura and moved out of the way as a blast of light hit the spot he had been standing.

"Now, now, I can't let a filthy devil have our weapon now can I?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person who had shot at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled out as his Kitsune's Fortune appeared on his arms and he analyzed the man. The man was rather young, with white hair and red eyes; he was wearing a priest's outfit which told Naruto that he was some sort of exorcist.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Freed Sellzen, and I'm the one who's going to rid this world of filthy devils like yourself," he said with a deranged smile as Naruto's eyes narrowed, he remembered Anko telling him the name of the person that attacked her, as well as Rias telling him about the encounter she had with him.

"So you're Freed Sellzen, thank you so much for coming to me," Sellzen raised an eyebrow in confusion before coughing up blood as a clawed hand gripped his still beating heart, through the new hole in his chest. "It save's me the trouble of finding you, you attacked my rook, and new night a few days ago, so now you die," before Sellzen could utter a word, Naruto crushed the still beating heart in his hand, killing the exorcist.

With the exorcist dead, Naruto returned to Yagura's body and removed Isobu from him. Once the Bijuu was full out of its host, a light engulfed it as it began to shrink down as it took a human form; one Isobu was in its human form the light vanished to reveal a girl that looked about ten with seafoam green hair lying unconscious.

Smiling at the sight of the youngest of the Bijuu, Naruto summoned a blanket and wrapped it around the girl before picking her up bridle style and carrying her back to Kiri.

Naruto smiled as he stood outside the gates of Kiri, preparing to leave with Rias and her peerage back to Konoha, along with their newest addition, Isobu, who was clutching onto Naruto's arm.

"You will all remember to visit, won't you?" Naruto turned to look at Mei and Ameyuri, both of whom were staying in Kiri in order to help rebuild, or run the village as Mizukage in Mei's case.

"Don't worry Mei, we'll visit, can't just forget my pawn and knight now can I?" Naruto chuckled before the two Uzumaki women kissed him, getting a small glare from Isobu and a chuckle from Rias.

"Don't worry, we promise that we'll visit," Rias smiled before she summoned a teleportation circle before they all left for Konoha.

"*Sigh* can you please explain that again?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stave of the headache that was trying to emerge thanks to the information Naruto had just given him regarding where him and his team had been the last few days.

"What's so hard to understand old man, we were summoned to Kiri and helped end the blood purge, and got little Isobu here," Naruto said with a wide grin as he wrapped his arm around Isobu, who blushed at the contact, causing Rias and Akeno to giggle since they thought it was cute the way the little Bijuu was acting.

"That's the problem, Naruto, you acted in another nation's problems without permission, which could have caused a war between Kiri and Konoha," the old man sighed getting a shrug from Naruto, since he didn't see a problem.

"Don't worry old man, we were summoned through a devil contract, meaning we had no connection to Konoha while we preformed this request, there for, you have nothing to worry about," Rias said gaining the old Hokage's attention, causing him to sigh, seeing as she was right.

"*Sigh* very well then are you four at least rested enough to take a mission?" the four devil shinobi nodded their heads. "Very well then, I will be sending you on an A ranked mission," this caused them to raise their eyebrows in surprise. "A few days ago I sent team seven on a c-ranked escort mission, which upgraded to an A-ranked mission when the team encountered one Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, your team is to take over the mission with team seven acting as your back up; you are to protect the bridge builder Tazuna, and if you get the chance kill a man named Gato."

"Don't worry old man, we'll be back before you know it," Anko said with a grin before turning back to her team. "So you three Gaki's ready to go?" they three genin devils nodded their heads. "Alright then, let's move out," with that said the four Devils and one clingy Bijuu leapt out of the Hokages office and headed towards there next mission.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Peerage**

**Naruto: King, Kurama: Queen, ?: Bishop, Ameyuri/?: Knight, Anko/?: Rook, Mei/?: Pawn, Tiamat: Familiar**

**Rias: King, Akeno: Queen, Asia/Gasper: Bishop, Yuuto/ Xenovia: Knight, Koneko/Rosswiesse: Rook, Issei: Pawn**

**Harem**

**Naruto: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko, ****Asia, Mei, Anko,****?**

**Issei: Ino, Sakura**

**Also, for all of the Naruto Hinata fan's out there, please stop asking me to put Hinata in Naruto's Harem, I like tha pairing I really do, but I'm not going to put it in this story, as I said I like it but I also think that it's been used way to much, so I'm not going to add her to the harem or peerage.**

**Also I wonder if anyone can guess who the person in the dungeon is, I'd love to see who can get it right.**

**Thank again for reading and please review.**


End file.
